


Underline

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), How Do I Tag, If I missed something please tell me, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Secret Identity, Spark Stiles Stilinski, secret lair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: The Underline was a secret lair for the supernatural.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	Underline

The Underline was a secret lair for the supernatural. It had been founded literally before the Europeans had found their way into the US and it had changed hands many times. Recently it had come into the hands of a new owner. A young man with innocent looking whiskey-colored eyes and a mole dotted face. He was called Mischief and while he looked like he was barely grown up, he was a magical powerhouse.

Word was on the street he had a Spark, had absorbed the magic of a Void Kitsune, or maybe was a Void Kitsune. So there was no way for people to know just how old he really was. 

By his side was a man, who sometimes was a wolf. Both smelled like death. People weren't sure what color his eyes were. Some said they were golden, others put word out they were blue and the occasional were swore they glowed red. But everyone was sure he was a werewolf and he was one of those who went bump in the night and had killed more than once.

They had taken over The Underline and brought it back to be the respectable organization it had started out to be. Suddenly there was no trafficking of any parts of other supernaturals going on. If someone needed something for a ritual they had to put an ad out and wait for an answer. Needless slaughter in the backrooms disappeared and anyone who tried anyway didn't live to see the light of dawn. 

Mischief and his wolf were very strict. They didn't turn away anyone who was searching for shelter but anyone who didn't play by the original rules of The Underline was schooled once with an additional warning. Who didn't obey then was either turned out and not allowed back in or they met an untimely end. 

People had no idea what happened to the bodies. They vanished without a trace. 

Some people thought they had good techniques to make them vanish. It just happened that Mischief and his wolf butchered the unfortunate victims and sold their parts if someone needed them. The rest went into a secret store and was for Mischief's own use. 

Soon after Mischief and his wolf took over a Banshee joined them. She brought a hell hound who agreed to work as a bouncer. The way he held himself showed his military and police background. Still, people vanished. The banshee never screamed. She took over the books.

The bar was tended to by two young wolves. One a blond chick with a wicked smile, the other a black male who never talked. 

The kitchens were in the hands of a lanky wolf who always wore scarves. No matter how hot it was in there.

If anyone needed help from hunters all they had to do was ask. Wolf's and Mischief's best friends were Silver and Silver jr., who were hunters. 

Mischief had also been the one to add a sign onto the secret door that led towards The Underline. It would only appear for one person and it read 'Alpha Scott McCall from Beacon Hills is not allowed in. He will not be granted shelter or help in any way shape or form from the people in these hallowed halls. Alpha McCall isn't allowed to die on or near the premises. Please begone and never come back.'

Of course, Alpha McCall came, he read the sign, huffed a huff of irritation, puffed his chest, proclaimed himself True Alpha and that he should be allowed to step into The Underline because he needed some things that could only be obtained there. He shoved the door open and a moment later he vanished. Never to be seen again.

The people who were with him shook their heads. Before they could turn back Mischief appeared and asked them if they needed help now that their Alpha was gone. At that exact moment, their pack bonds vanished. 

They stared at Mischief's face. He was the one who had been cut out off the pack. They had shunned him and Mischief still wanted to help him.

They knew him to be a vindictive son of a bitch but only for the people that deserved it. 

When they hesitated he told them it hadn't been their fault. It had been Scott who had taken everything away from him and he was the one who had given them the Alpha order to ignore Mischief, which had resulted in the death of Mischief's last living relative. But now it was done. Mischief had his revenge. Now it was time to work on his future.


End file.
